


Those Who Scream for Freedom

by Cactus_Flower1890



Series: Those Who... [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: 5 years pass as the war rages on. The Church and the Empire are fighting an even battle, the king of Faerghus has been missing since the fall of Garreg Mach, the Alliance is desperate to keep their territories together, and Those who Slither in the Dark are rumored to be working on a monster that could wipe out all of the kingdoms. With Fódlan in such chaos, residents are left to wonder why the goddess cannot hear their screams.(Also known as the sequel to Those Who Cry for Mercy)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Those Who... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922593
Kudos: 22





	1. To be Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> The professors awaken and are filled in on what happened in the last five years. The stress is getting to many of the soldiers.
> 
> This chapter contains some mentions of violence.

_Five years have passed since the fall of Garreg Mach. The Adrestian Empire and Leicester Alliance have joined forces during the war. The Adrestian Empire’s leader, Emperor Edelgard, and her Black Eagle Strike Force took Garreg Mach as their own and are using it as a base of operations. The former Blue Lions remain with the Black Eagle strike force, as it is the last place they can be safe. The Alliance is stationed in their own territory, trying to keep the peace as well as maintain communication with the Empire._

_Meanwhile, the church of Seiros escaped to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the place where they are welcomed with open arms. Prince Dimitri has not been seen in five years, and is presumed dead. Because of this, Cornelia, a high mage in the royal court, and_ _Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, the trusted advisor of the former king, have taken charge in leading the kingdom. The church has yet to make any moves, but it seems that they are preparing for the long war ahead._

_Finally, Those who Slither in the Dark have set up base in an unknown location, but rumor has it- they have a main bunker located in the far reaches of the Empire. They have stationed multiple heavy hitting attacks on both enemies every few weeks. It seems as if they are waiting for a proper chance to strike...like they are creating something to end the war for good._

* * *

**_“It hurts...please make it stop…”_ **

**_A door creaks open, and the familiar clanking of chains echoes in the halls._ **

**_“No more...no more…”_ **

**_People in robes surround a table of instruments, magic glowing through their palms._ **

**_“Someone...save me… please…”_ **

**_Screams permeate throughout the prison, unheard by those on the surface._ **

* * *

_‘It’s cold...I’m wet… I’m wet?’_

Mint green eyes snapped open, settling on the surroundings. A man leaned over and spoke.

“Oh, you’re awake. What are you doing asleep in a river? And so close to the ruins of the Holy tomb?”

“Huh? I’m where…? Hold on, who are you?”

“I’m a villager from the town nearby. I found you and someone else floating down the river fast asleep. What’s your name, maybe someone in the village knows you?”

“My...My name is Bylese. You said you found someone else, where are they?”

The man pointed towards a person laying on the ground nearby. Bylese shambled over to the body and hit their cheeks.

“Byleth. Get up.”

“Nh...huh…?”

Her brother opened her eyes, glancing around the open area. They were silent for a while, before their eyes snapped open and they realized what had happened. Bylese turns towards the man.

“You! Where is Garreg Mach?!”

“Garreg Mach? Um, it’s a short walk through the forest from here, but I wouldn’t recommend it. The Empire has it under lock- no one can get in unless you are invited first. We don’t complain though. They protect us from the other armies.”

Bylese nodded at her brother. They both ran towards the forest, sprinting up to a very familiar looking building. The gate was down, protecting the people inside. The twins walked to the entryway, being stopped by a guard beside the door.

“Halt! No townsfolk or strangers allowed inside! State your name and business!”

“My name is Bylese, and this is Byleth. We are here to see the emperor and the Black Eagle Strike Force.”

The guard huffed, pointing his spear towards them. “I have not heard of you two before- you are to remain here until I get confirmation-”

“Professors…?”

They all looked behind them. A girl, orange hair tied with a braid. Her large blue eyes filled with tears as she shakily approached.

“Is it really you…? It-it’s me...Annette… this is not an illusion right?”

Byleth wrapped his arms around Annette and whispered to her. “Yes, it’s us… We’re back…”

Their student sobbed into his chest, gripping onto his coat desperately. She soon let go and rushed over to Bylese, crying and mumbling as she hugged her tightly. Annete dried her face and smiled, walking up to the guard.

“Let them through. The empress knows them.”

“Y...Yes Lady Annette.”

He motioned for the gate to be lifted. Annette grabbed her professors’ hands and led them through the gates.

“Everyone is waiting for you both...we missed you…”

* * *

Beyond the hard, oak doors, was the meeting hall. Most of their former students were there, discussing their next course of action. Annette smiled sheepishly and threw open the doors.

“Emperor Edelgard!”

The brown haired woman at the end of the table looked up. Her hair tied back in buns and held by a horn spiraled crown. 

“Annette, what is it that… you…” She trailed off as she stared at the two figures that stood with Annette. She stood from the table and walked over to them, the rest of the room watching in silence.

“Is it truly you...are you both…?”

Bylese felt tears fall down her face, gazing into those familiar lavender eyes that she fell in love with long ago. She gently grabbed her hands, smiling at the emperor.

“Yes...it is us, Edelgard…”

“Oh… _my teachers…!_ ” She cried out and threw herself over Bylese. “I’m so glad...I searched and searched...but…”

Bylese shushed her, stroking her head as she hugged back. “It’s alright now...we’re going to make everything better…”

Edelgard smiled and stepped back, bringing Byleth into a similar hug. She turned to her allies, who also had tears in their eyes, smiling.

“My friends, our teachers have returned...with their arrival...this war will turn in our favor…!"

They cheered, happy that the war may finally end.

"PROFESSORS!" Without much of a warning, a blue blur screamed and tackled the twins to the ground. The figure hugged them and chuckled.

"I'm so happy you both are okay! We knew you'd be back!"

"Good to see you too Caspar."

The man jumped off of them, running over to Linhardt’s side to whisper to him. Hubert, green eyes glowing from the corner, looked away- his eyes shined with unshed tears. Edelgard led her professors out the meeting hall and towards the dorms. The rest of their former students wanted to give their returning teachers a break, staying behind in the hall to discuss plans. A guard watched the professors enter their rooms, his eyes locked on Byleth.

* * *

“Things are looking up!” Ashe cheered as he grabbed several ingredients from the kitchen to begin cooking. Mercedes helped him by heating up the pot.

“You look more joyful today Ashe! Is it because of the professors returning?”

Ashe chuckled and blushed. “Kind of...but also I’m hopeful… It’s been five years since we've last seen the professors...and they show up all of a sudden… If the professors came back then I believe Dedue is still out there! We can see Dedue and his highness again!”

“Ugh, don’t mention _him_ …” Ingrid groaned from outside the kitchen. Sylvain nudged her and shook his head.

“Ingrid. Cut it out.”

“No. Ashe, you shouldn’t care about where Dedue is. He left us and never came back like a coward. I knew he was no good- damn Duscur-”

“Shut up...” Ashe said, his head down and eyes dark. Felix looked up from his table glancing at Sylvain. His partner got the message, grabbing Ingrid’s arm.

“Ingrid. _Leave It.”_

“I said no! Duscur took everything from me! They’re all the same- including Dedue! He’s nothing but one of those dirty traitors-”

“Shut up.” Ashe muttered. Felix got up from his chair. “Ingrid! Enough!”

“I hope that traitorous bastard is _dead!_ ”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Ashe screamed, glaring at Ingrid. Everyone looked at Ashe who growled.

“How _dare_ you. How dare you talk about Dedue that way. You know _nothing_ about him. Dedue was kind, and generous, and was nice to an _asshole_ like you! The fact that you ignore that he’s a person really makes me realize- _you haven’t changed._ You’re so ignorant and blind to the fact that Dedue isn’t just someone from Duscur- he’s not even someone that was a part of the attack! _He was a victim!_ The way you think about them...about _him_ … In my eyes...it makes you _worse than the people who started this damn war_!”

“Ashe-”

The archer, tears in his eyes, stormed out of the dining hall. Sylvain whistled.

“Damn Ingrid. You made Ashe angry _and_ cry.”

“I didn’t mean to...what I said is just how I felt- you understand don’t you Felix? He killed your brother-”

Felix glanced at her. “No. I don’t. Dedue was my ally. My friend. He protected the boar, and us. He was more than just someone from Duscur. He was Dedue Molinaro. A Blue Lion. Dedue didn’t kill my brother. Those bastards at the tragedy did. I’m going to go talk to Ashe. If I were you Ingrid, I’d think about what you said. _You need to change._ ” The swordsman nodded to Sylvain before quickly leaving the dining hall, going after Ashe. Ingrid watched as he left, looking through the doorway.

This war has changed her. But it changed her for the worse.

* * *

Ashe delicately held a flower in his hand, the violet petals tickling his finger tips. Tears slipped down his face.

“I knew you’d be here.”

The archer jumped and turned around. Felix slowly walked towards him, softly shutting the greenhouse doors.

“...Are you here to tell me to apologize to Ingrid? Because I refuse to do that.”

“No. I’m angry as well. Ingrid has always been like that- she’s like me. We’re stubborn through and through, but once our stubbornness gets the better of us- we need time to think and reconsider. I think she’ll come around eventually. I came here to see you. Are you alright?”

Ashe bitterly laughed, wiping away some of his tears. “Felix coming to comfort someone? I’m surprised. Haha...but in all seriousness. No...I’m really not okay.”

He took a deep breath, toying with the flower in his hand.

“I only knew Dedue for that one year...but the time we spent together felt like I’d known him my whole life. Dedue taught me about Duscur- what it meant to him, and the people that lived there. Ingrid isn’t the only one- there are so many people that just think that all of Duscur is the same! But it’s not...Dedue showed me that. They don’t deserve to be persecuted because of where they're from… _It’s not fair…_ ”

Felix sighed, wrapping an arm around Ashe. “I know. But we can’t change people overnight.”

The archer sobbed and threw himself at Felix, wrapping his arms around his waist. He whispered into his chest.

“ _I miss him_ , Felix… I miss him so much… I want to hug him...and drink tea with him and cook- but… _I can’t_.”

The swordsman paused before slowly returning the hug. “I know. We all miss him. But I know he’ll be back. Dedue would never leave those he cares about alone.”

“...I hope you’re right Felix.”

Ashe stepped back and smiled, wiping away the rest of his tears. “Thanks for that Felix...I needed that.”

“No problem. Just don’t tell Sylvain about this...he’ll tease me for being soft.”

“Heh, I won’t. How about you go to dinner? I...want to finish up here…”

Felix nodded, leaving Ashe in the greenhouse. He looked over the purple flower in his hand, and pressed it to his chest.

 _‘Please...be safe… Wherever you are…_ ’

* * *

The rubble was scattered everywhere. He lifted another large stone, and sighed.

“Not here either…”

He looked out on the horizon, clenching his fists. “I cannot go back...not until I find him…” The sun was going to set soon. He had to make his way to the bridge next- maybe he would find him there. The man walked towards his camp, hidden in the bushes. He held up a small purple flower and brushed the petals gently.

“I hope you are safe...Ashe. I will return soon… but not until I find his highness…”

He put the flower in between the slats in his armor and smiled. There was a long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I said I would post today huh? (Of course since im in the mood for writing and angst I decided to do it 5 minutes later lol) Anyway as you can tell- I'm not a fan of Ingrid. If you like her that's cool, I just don't like her character very much and I felt she just needed to be yelled at because of how she treats Dedue. For those that have read Those Who Cry, who could be that mysterious person hmmm~? Anywho I hope you enjoy the sequel, Iv'e worked pretty hard on it and I tried my best! Thank you as always for reading! Stay safe! :)


	2. King of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current King of the Holy Kingdom suffers in silence, his subjects deaf to his screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> This chapter contains major violence and torture scenes, including eye trauma! Skip over it if you are sensitive to that kind of thing!

It was cold in the dungeon. Ceiling dripped with water from the ground above. He shivered, wrapping the scratchy blanket around himself. A door creaked open, and heavy footsteps walked towards the cell. He looked up and glared at the person in front of him, the chains on his hands rattling.

“ **_Rhea_ ** …”

“King Dimitri. It has been a while.”

The king growled, his singular eye zeroing in on the archbishop. Rhea looked down at him with pity and scorn.

“It has been five years, and no one has found you yet. Don’t you think it’s time to give up? Simply join us Dimitri...and you will be released…”

“I will  _ never _ give in… You have taken so much from me… and for that  _ you will  _ **_pay_ ** .”

She scowled and motioned for a guard next to her. The guard threw open the cell door and kicked the sickly king over. He hacked and coughed as the soldier continued to pelt him with blows. Rhea walked into the cell, roughly grabbing Dimitri’s dirty hair and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“You are truly a stubborn brat. What do I have to do to make you join me…? I have taken your eye, your kingdom, your allies, your freedom…! Why won’t you just give  _ up?! _ ” She yelled and slammed his head against the stone wall. His hair was stained slightly red from the blood that pooled out of the back of his head. Rhea seethed before taking several deep breaths.

“...Apologies. I get…  _ heated _ . The empire has yet to make any moves, so I doubt they are coming for you.”

“El would never...forget me… She’ll kill you once she finds out what you’ve done…”

Rhea’s face darkened. “ _ I’d like to see her try. _ ” She walked out the cell and whispered to the guard. 

“Dress his wounds and lock the cell.”

“Yes Lady Rhea.”

Dimitri roughly breathed in and out, his vision getting blurry. His eyes fluttered shut, vaguely hearing the cell door slam shut.

*************************************************************************************************************

_ Dimitri woke up in a cold, dank cell. His eyes glanced around, trying to adjust to the darkness. The last thing he remembered was the battle at the Holy Tomb. He pushed Edelgard out of harm's way, then when he came out of the rubble...the church found him. The prince jumped up, realizing where he was. He tried to move to the cell door, but he was stopped by tight steel manacles that were chained to the ground. He angrily tugged at the chains. Dimitri soon realized they would not budge. A door slammed open in the distance. Footsteps echoed down the shadowy corridor, stopping in front of his cell. _

_ "... Archbishop Rhea." _

_ "Prince Dimitri." _

_ "What is the meaning of this?! You imprison me in a dungeon and in chains like some beast! Release me at once!" Dimitri growled. Rhea shook her head. _

_ "Apologies Dimitri. But I cannot. You are an enemy to the church, and you know what Edelgard is planning. I intend to get the information I need out of you. No matter how long it takes…" _

_ The prince's eyes widened. He tugged at the chains angrily, growling and feeling his crest activate. He thrashed and screamed, trying to get the chains to break- but they did not strain. Dimitri panted and looked up at Rhea in confusion. _

_ "Those chains will never break. They are tempered to withstand even the strongest of dragons. Your crest will never shatter them. I suggest you give up before you strain yourself." _

_ "I refuse to give in. My sister needs me. My  _ **_kingdom_ ** _ needs me!" _

_ "Not anymore. You are nothing but a prisoner now. A weak, useless, foolish ruler. A king with no one to rule, and with nothing to save him. Enjoy your stay here prince. It will be a while." _

_ Rhea turned her back as Dimitri screamed out in anger. He twisted and screeched as he fought against the chains binding him. Minutes later he lay defeated, unshed tears shining in his eyes. _

*************************************************************************************************************

_ Everything hurt. Dimitri felt blood drip down his back, the beatings he got from all of the soldiers added up. He had pain tolerance sure, but it did nothing against the combined strength of several injuries. The prince flinched when he heard a door being thrown open. He pushed himself up against the wall, hoping to seem as small as possible.  _

_ “Still being difficult?”  _

_ Rhea announced. Two guards stood at her side. He recognized one of them as Alois. The man looked incredibly nervous, and he looked at Dimitri with pity.  _

_ “I already said...I won’t tell you anything...and I will never join you…!” _

_ “I expected as much. Then I suppose I have to take more extreme measures…” _

_ She motioned for the guard to approach Dimitri. He took out a small knife, lifting up the prince’s hair to reveal his ocean blue eye. _

_ “W-What are you doing…?” _

_ “You refuse to give up any information or join us, so we must take something from you to make you understand. You won’t mind if we take an eye, right?” Rhea snidely remarks. Dimitri tried to move back, but the guard kept a tight grip on his hair. The prince shrieked as the knife was put next to his eye, screaming out to Alois. _

_ “Why are you letting her do this?! Help me! Please!” _

_ Alois looked away, his fists clenching. The knife slowly pierced Dimitri’s right eye, the prince screaming in agony as blood filled his vision. _

_ “NO! NO PLEASE! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!  _ **_IT HURTS!_ ** _ ” _

_ Alois looked towards Rhea, his eyes watering as he listened to Dimitri wail. The archbishop stood silent, watching the scene with no emotion. Several tortuous minutes later, Dimitri was sobbing, his blood mixing with the tears that streaked down his face. Rhea approached him, cupping his chin. _

_ “So what do you say now… prince Dimitri?” _

_ With a shuddering breath, he growled. “Go… to  _ **_hell_ ** _ …” _

_ “Insignificant little-!” Rhea was cut off by Alois grasping her shoulder. _

_ “Lady Rhea. Enough.  _ **_Please._ ** _ ” _

_ She relented. Rhea stepped away from Dimitri. _

_ “Dress his wound. We do not want him dying early.” _

_ “Yes Lady Rhea.” The other guard said, getting to work with dressing the prince’s wounds. The archbishop left the dungeon with Alois following behind. He looked at Dimitri with pity in his eyes. He could do nothing but watch- his heart aching as he watched one of the former students cry out in pain for anyone that would listen. _

_ But no one would ever hear him. _

_ ************************************************************************************************************* _

**_“@#$!%, you must stop moving...this test won’t take long…”_ **

**_Stop...please… I’m sorry…_ **

**_“Hush… it will be over soon… you’ll be perfect… our perfect monster…”_ **

**_Forgive me...please… let me go… let me go…_ **

**_“Just a bit more. Yes...you will destroy all that get in your way… Even that brat that ran away from us all those years ago…”_ **

**_Please don’t hurt him… he has suffered enough…_ **

**_“Finally...it worked…!”_ **

**_H &!%#t… Hu!%rt_ **

**_Hubert…_ **

**_I’m sorry._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grabs Dimitri* This boy can fit so much trauma in him. I wanted to make Rhea as evil as possible and so- yeah here's Rhea being the worst possible person. Once again I don't know if she's OOC, but I tried to make her as calm as possible but at the same time- completely insane. Life has been beating me over the head so I apologize if I don't update as often. I might have to take a break for a while depending on how I feel. I'll let yall know. Anyway, thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)!


	3. Bitter Coffee Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert thinks he is getting sick. An odd thing considering it only happens when he is around Ferdinand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time, just some fluff and angst.

“Hubert! There you are!” Hubert turned towards the obnoxiously cheery voice. Ferdinand approached him, a bag of coffee grains in his hands. “I got a new brand of coffee! Would you like to have tea with me while we discuss the documents we got today?” “You know I can never say no. Lead the way.”

The two sat at a table in the garden, a pot already steeping tea. Hubert calmly took a sip of coffee and read over the papers in his hands. Ferdinand smiled slightly and chuckled. “What’s so funny Ferdinand?”

“Oh nothing. I just find it amusing that...here we are. Sitting across from one another and drinking coffee and tea. To think that five years ago we wanted to kill each other!”

“Trust me. I still debate with myself sometimes on whether I should kill you or not.” He chuckled and coyly smiled at Ferdinand. The other man laughed along with him.

“Same here my friend. But to be frank, I love spending time with you.” Hubert’s face flushed pink, looking away as Ferdinand laughed. His chest felt tight, and his face was warm.

‘ _Am I dying? Maybe I should go see Linhardt after this…’_ He thought to himself. It was strange how Ferdinand only made him feel this way. It was a good sensation, but at the same time it was foriegn to Hubert. The mage casually stood from his seat. “Well this was very enjoyable Ferdinand, but I must be going. I have to talk with the professors about our plans for the upcoming battles. As well as provide notes from the meeting for Bernadetta as she is nursing an injury.”

“Ah, well that is fine. Tell Bernadetta I said hello, would you? May I come visit you in your quarters later? I can help you with some documents. I know you stay up late.”

“My sleeping habits are none of your concern.”

“They are now that you are my friend! Also I did not hear a no~!”

“Ugh, fine. You may come visit me tonight. Just make sure you come with the intention to work.”

“I will. See you then Hubert.”

Ferdinand waved goodbye as Hubert walked away from the garden and towards the dorm rooms. His mind still lingered on Ferdinand’s smile and laugh. He flushed red and quickly continued down the hallway. He must be getting sick.

* * *

Hubert knocked on Bernadetta’s door. He fixed the flower pin on his coat, smiling at its intricate design. The door opened, revealing Dorothea. “Hubie! What a wonderful surprise! What brings you here?”

“You know why I’m here. The more important question is why you are here.”

“I wanted to visit Bernie and see if she was okay! Now hurry up and come in!” With a sigh, the mage entered the room and waved to Bernadetta. He handed her the documents and sat in the empty chair next to the bed.

“Are you doing well?”

“Y-Yes! I think I’ll be ready for the mission at the end of this month! Thank you for the notes, by the way.”

“No problem. Please take it easy. If you can’t participate this month, that’s alright.”

Bernadetta nodded and looked over the documents in her hands. Hubert looked towards Dorothea. “Dorothea you know how to use white magic, correct?”

“Yes? Why do you ask?”

“I have been feeling not like myself, and I don’t want to go to Linhardt. Especially since he tends to bother me about...you know.”

“Yeah. Lin really has no sense of personal space. So, what’s the problem?”

“Well...every time I am around Ferdinand my chest feels odd. My heart beats wildly, and I feel my face heat up when I’m with him. My hand also clenches when I look at him- like I have a sort of longing… Am I sick? Cursed? Both?” Dorothea and Bernadetta stared at him for a long while. They glanced at one another before they began to giggle.

“What? I do not think it is funny to be laughing at the fact that I may or may not be dying!”

“Oh Hubie...you aren’t sick or cursed…”

“Huh? So- what is wrong with me?”

Bernadetta laughed and patted his shoulder. “You’re in love Hubert…You’re in love with Ferdinand.”

“What? No. Preposterous. Me? In love? With Ferdinand? Not possible.”

Dorothea put her head in her hands. “Hubie, have you ever felt your heart beat like that before Ferdinand?”

“I think so. When I was much younger I felt that way about Edelgard. I don’t have that feeling now- but I felt warm and fuzzy, I wanted to hold her hand and look at her all day. When I told my sister she said I was in love-” Hubert paused as his eyes widened. His clenched fist was held in front of his mouth, his body hunching forward.

“ _Oh Gods I’m in love with Ferdinand._ ”

“So you finally figured it out Hubie?” Hubert got up from the chair, pacing the floor. “No, no, no, no. I _cannot_ be in love with Ferdinand. This is horrid...this is a disaster!”   
  
“Hubie calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Dorothea- take a long look at me. I am _Hubert Von Vestra_ \- I have murdered dozens of people- I am an abomination that shouldn’t even be alive! My life has been cut short by the experiments I have endured. I’m _broken_. No one should care for someone like me…”

“Look me and Bernie in the face and say that again Hubie. The two of us are your friends! Everyone here cares about you!”

“You really shouldn’t…”

“No matter how much you whine, it won’t change our feelings about you. You’re a part of our family. And Ferdinand would say the same. He cares about you.” The mage glanced at them and sighed. He sat back down in the chair and stared at his hands. “I cannot let him know… I don’t want to ruin what we have. Ferdinand is the first... _close_ friend I’ve had. He’s special. If I were to tell him how I feel- what if he is disgusted…? We will never have our chats...or drink in the garden again…I don’t want to lose him…”

Bernadetta sadly smiled and held Hubert’s hand. “Ferdinand would never do that. I know he cares about you more than anyone else. And I’m sure that he might just like you back.”

Hubert sighed, his face becoming more and more depressing. “Even if Ferdinand loves me- which I highly doubt- He...deserves more than me. Ferdinand Von Aegir is a strong, charming, and kind man who deserves someone that will cherish him. Not a white haired murderer with twelve years of trauma. And before you two say anything- I cannot take the risk of getting closer to him. If I were to lose him in this war...I…” He trailed off, clenching his fist. The mage turned his back to the girls, opening the door.

“Thank you for this talk. I know you tried to help, but it is not worth it to do so. Have a good afternoon you two. Farewell.”

He left before they could call out to him. He felt his face heat up as he glanced at Ferdinand’s room. He entered his own room, and looked at himself in the mirror. Hubert growled as he wiped away the stray tears that rolled down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for being so patient with me. These past months have been pretty hard on me, but I'm glad to be back writing and posting. Here's some soft ferdibert- some calm before the storm if you will. I'm not sure if I will be back to my weekly uploads anytime soon as I still have online classes that like to dump tons of work on me. But I will try my best! Thanks as always for reading, comments are always appreciated. Stay safe! Until next time.


	4. Bridge of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues as the battle moves to the Bridge of Myrddin. Both Edelgard and Ashe reuinte with close allies that were once assumed dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references of violence and torture.

Edelgard pointed to the board, chalk drawings of positions stationed around the battlefield.

“Tomorrow, we are heading out to the Great Bridge of Myrddin. The church soldiers have taken a base there to prevent the Leicester alliance from aiding us. Our spies have also noted that there have been reports of a large Duscur man stalking the outside walls, and cries from the dungeon below the base.”

Ashe straightened up at those words. This is what he’s been waiting for. Edelgard continued.

“Now that we have the professors on our side, I have confidence that we can successfully take back that base. Our plan is to split into groups. Our flying unit will take flight and watch from above. The armor unit will take the front lines. Our cavalry can attack from the side. Magic units will be behind the armorers, launching several magic attacks to weaken any stray enemies. Healers are to split in between all units to ensure the safety of everyone. Finally our archers will be scattered, taking advantage of stray fliers. Ferdinand and Hubert will be paired together and will charge with the front lines along with me, the professors, and Jeritza. Is everyone clear on the plan?”

The former students all nodded. The empress hummed and put down the chalk in her hand.

“Good. Meeting is adjourned. Rest for the day and be prepared for battle tomorrow.”

They left the room, some went to train, others went to relax. Edelgard locked eyes with Bylese who smiled at her from across the room.

“My teacher, would you like to come and have some tea with me? I want to catch up with you.”

She nodded and slid her hand into Edelgard’s. The empress blushed, but did not let go. She instead held it tighter. They sat in the garden, drinking tea and enjoying each other's company.

“My teacher-”

“Bylese. I want you to call me Bylese…”

“Bylese then. I missed you ever so...I searched and searched but…” She trailed off, looking down at her drink. Her teacher reached out and grabbed her hand to soothe her.

“Thank you Bylese. I am so happy to have you here with me. I feel so much closer to you...more than anyone else. I hope you feel the same…”

“Of course I do-! I uh mean- I do. I really do feel the same…  _ El… _ ”

Edelgard laughed and took another sip of her drink. “When this war is over...will you… stay with me?”

“I will stay with you until I draw my final breath.”

The empress blushed and nodded. “As will I, Bylese. I will never leave your side.”

The professor stood from her seat and pecked Edelgard’s forehead. She smiled and rubbed the empress’s back.

“This was lovely. I’ll talk with you again soon.”

“Y...Yes… T-Talk to you soon…” Edelgard, face red, could only stare at her tea as her professor walked towards the dining hall. 

* * *

The empire marched along the path, all in formation. Edelgard was in the front and motioned for Jeritza and Ferdinand to take positions. Hubert had his arms wrapped around Ferdinand, the mage’s heart hammering out of his chest. Petra, who flew above and out of sight, made a sign with her hand. In an instant, the brigade charged across the fortress bridge, the cavalry taking the walls, and the flying units swooping from the air. Byleth and Bylese charged into the fray, being sure to take care of any stay soldiers. Byleth paused in his attack as he saw a familiar face nock an arrow.

“Shamir…?”

“...Byleth? What the hell?! I thought you were dead!”

“...Surprise…! I’m uh...not… Why are you siding with the church?”

“I have nowhere else to go kid-”

“You do now. Shamir, I don’t want to hurt you, none of us do.  _ Please _ . Put down your weapon, and I will too.”

Shamir took in a deep breath and pulled back the string of her bow. Byleth didn’t move, if he got hit, it was his own fault. She released the arrow and it flew past his head, nailing a church soldier behind him. The mercenary smirked and nocked another arrow.

“I’m not putting down my weapon. But I am gonna fight.”

“Glad to have you back Shamir.” He smiled at her and drew his sword. They stood back to back, batting off any attacking soldiers. 

Meanwhile, Ashe fired several arrows at church soldiers. He heard a sudden yell and turned to block an attack from an axe wielder. His hand axe couldn't block it all, and the soldier shoved him to the ground. Ashe prepared for the worse and held up his arm in a futile attempt to protect himself, eyes screwing shut in fear. The axe swung down- but nothing connected. The archer gasped and looked up, gazing at a man in a large suit of armor. He had his own battle axe out, slicing the church soldier down. With shaky legs, Ashe stood- tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the person in front of him.

“D...Dedue…?”

“...Glad you are alright. Ashe.”

* * *

Dimitri heard screaming above him. He jumped and strained to listen. There was the clashing of swords and the familiar ashy smell of dark magic. Minutes, hours passed...and the fighting stopped. There were cries of victory and commands to take the bridge. The king held his breath, hoping that someone would find him. There were muffled voices. He panted and prayed. Several tense seconds passed before a door opened.

“...He’s down here…” 

Dimitri recognized the voice as Alois. Careful footsteps approached his cell, the prince holding his breath. A long red cape appeared from the shadows, the person has soft lavender eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

It was Edelgard. She practically threw the cell door open as she approached her long lost brother. Alois unlocked the chains on his arms and Dimitri lifted his hands in relief. Edelgard threw herself on the king, sobbing into his shoulder.

“I thought...I thought you were dead! I looked...and  _ looked _ … but-”

With shaking arms, Dimitri returned the hug. His body began to shake. Edelgard was so warm...she had freed him. He let out a strangled cry and held his sister tight.

“ _ El… _ **_El_ ** ... _ I’m so happy it’s you- _ I’ve been here for so long- Thank gods...thank gods…”

She brushed his bangs away from his face and cupped his chin. “Everything’s going to be alright now. We’re going to help you.”

  
  


Edelgard helped Dimitri to his feet, his legs shaking. She guided her brother out of the dungeon and into the light. The sunlight felt warm and welcoming. Yes...it felt like true freedom.

* * *

Dedue stood by as the Black Eagle strike force and the remaining Blue Lions outfitted the bridge as a proper base. He glanced back to Ashe who pretended to be working. The archer stole constant looks at Dedue, before flushing and looking away. 

“Ashe. Come here, please.”

He jumped and walked to Dedue’s side. The retainer suddenly wrapped his arms around Ashe, burying his face in his shoulder.

“...I missed you. I am so glad...you are safe…”

“Don’t…” Ashe mumbled, breaking away from Dedue. Tears poured down his face. “Don’t you say that you big jerk! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Everyday I sat in my room hoping...and praying…! I thought you were dead!”

“...I apologise Ashe. I worried both you and everyone else. But I did not want to come back without his highness. I was...I was afraid…”

“Afraid…? Afraid of what…?”

Dedue’s eyes looked empty as he gazed across the bridge. “I was afraid of everyone seeing me as a failure. If I did not return with his highness...I would be a disappointment...I vowed to protect him with my life and yet he has suffered so much… I wanted to return with everyone together...I wanted us to all be together…”

“Dedue…”

Ashe gripped Dedue’s hands, taking in a shuddering breath. “I understand...thank you for doing that… I-I just…”

He sobbed and rushed into Dedue’s chest, hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much…! I’m so happy you’re alive…! If you were gone I...I…!” The archer broke down, shaking as he held onto Dedue. The retainer smiled and wrapped his arms around Ashe’s smaller frame.

“I am here now… I will not leave your side… I swear it…”

Dedue held Ashe in his arms until his sobs went quiet and his breathing evened out. They wished they could stay like this forever, wrapped in each other's arms as the chaos of war raged on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at Date* Oh. Seems I haven't updated in a while huh? Sorry about that. I guess my inspiration has been teetering off. Now of course I want to continue! But I think I just need a bit of break so I can write the very best I can. Thanks for being patient with me, and I hope to post more soon. Stay safe, thanks as always for reading.


	5. Hiatus

Hello everyone! I haven't posted un a while because I have lost inspiration and motivation for this fic I guess. I'll be taking a break for while, and I don't know if I'll come back to it. Thank you all for supporting me during this project, but I will have to take a step back for now. Maybe sometime down the road I'll come back to it. Anyway, I'll see you later. I'll continue writing other things, just not this thing. Peace. 


End file.
